


Actually It's Only 33%

by Feather (lalaietha)



Series: Partial Harmonics [11]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small pr0n ficlet I wrote for a friend ages ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actually It's Only 33%

Because _everything_ is on the internet, and because it's actually amazing how long you wind up sitting at a computer staring at nothing while you're waiting for the neat little program you just wrote to finish going through several million combinations in order to find the right one that'll unlock _this_ layer of security (there are reasons, really, that hacking in movies is _never_ accurate), Jensen has, despite having a sex life that went "groping girls and guys my age at school --- > picking up girls in bars and pretending I'm not into the guys ---> Cougar ---> Cougar and Aisha" without much variation or even _talking about it_ before the last two steps, come across the concept of "Safe, Sane and Consensual".

As to what he's currently doing, well, one out of three isn't bad, right?

Actually, that's not fair, he manages to think with the exactly three braincells that aren't going _oh god, oh god, please don't stop, oh god_ : appearances can be deceiving. Yes, Cougar has a loaded gun to the side of Jensen's jaw, and yes, Aisha's knife is drawing really lightly over the inside of Jensen's thigh, right over the artery, but that only looks unsafe. To other people.

People who don't know Aisha, and Cougar, and so how perfectly, totally and completely safe Jensen is.

With his three braincells.


End file.
